Troublesome Lil' sister
by SMILES01
Summary: Erics' not the only government computer specialist. His little sister seems to be following in his footsteps. Except what she is working on someone would pay good money to use the programs for their own gain... Hope you like!
1. I Win!

Me own Nothing! Seriously though folks.

Evil Plot Bunnies. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahahahaha Got You!" Eric Beal shouted into his Xbox Live headset. "I believe that is another fifty bucks." he said getting up and doing a little dance.

"Mr. Beal!" A females voice scowled from behind him.

Eric jumped and spun around.

Kensi, Sam, Marty, G and Hetty standing in the doorway. They were smirking all except Hetty who was scowling. "It's nice to see NCIS equipment put to such good use." She told him.

"I'll call you later Luc." Eric said into his head set, before yanking it off his head and throwing it on the table. "Sorry Hetty."

Eric grabbed his touch screen palmheld set and got to work bringing pictures to the screen and started to explain everything to the team about the new pictures he pulled off the internet of their latest investigation.

NCIS LA

Luca laughed as she got off her own Xbox Live. So like Eric to get caught and freak out.  
>She grabbed her computer bag and book bag and headed down stairs. A car was waiting for her as usual. She slid into the back seat. "Morning Viktor." She greeted.<p>

"Morning Luca." He said, smiling into the rearview mirror. "How was your morning so far?"

"I kicked his butt!" She stated, smiling back at him. Viktor had been her driver for two years now. He knew all about how every Monday morning she played Xbox Live with her big brother. They chatted the whole fifteen minutes it took to get to her work, and he jumped out to open the door.

"What time should I return?" He asked, as he held the door for her.

"Got plans?" She asked.

"Just a nice dinner with my wife and kids." He told her.

"Well whenever you are done send me a text and I'll let you know how much longer I'll be." She told him.

"All right will do. Have a lovely day." He told her as he watched her walk into the building before getting into the car. Luca entered the building and turned around to wave at Viktor.

She was turning seventeen in a few months and Viktor had been her driver since she started working for a private government owned research facility. They hired him so she didn't have to walk or take public transit. It was a safety measure that she hoped she would never have to use in her life. Viktor was required to carry a gun, but she never wanted to know if he truely did or not.

She walked to the front desk and swiped her ID card to activate the swinging door. Her office slash lab was on the third floor. She took the elevator up, stepping out of the elevator she had to swipe her ID badge and type in a six digit code. Before she heard the deadbolts slide back.  
>She walked through heading to her desk in the farthest corner. A bank of Computers which have been running for the last twenty-four hours were running through a system looking for a way in. So far they weren't even close to cracking the firewalls.<p>

"Looking good, Princess." Bill Weavmen said as he handed her a starbucks cup.

She crinkled her nose at his pet name for her. She sniffed the cup. Hot Chocolate. "Thanks."  
>She said lifting her cup. Bill was of three people with access to this floor. Even the cleaning staff had to have one of them present. Bill just celebrated his fourtyth Birthday last month. His wife and kids took him to the air show. He had been working in this lab for the last four years. He was the one who lobbied to have them hire her.<p>

"Hey Punk. Princess." Scottie Harps said, He was a twenty-seven year old kid with a big ego complex. He was a brain in school, being hired right out of MIT when he was twenty-one. So Luca being sixteen he had an attitude towards her.

"Hi Scottie." Luca replied politely. Just cause he was a jerk didn't mean she had to be.

"How's the programs doing?" Bill asked looked intently at the computer screens, with series of codes running across at the screen at an almost unreadable speed.

She clicked a few buttons, checking the updates. "It's been twenty-four hours on the super computers and they haven't even detected any of my worm holes." She stated.

"How many Wormholes you got in this program?" Bill asked.

"Thirty-Six." She stated, grinning. It was a lot for one program.

"And none have been found?" Bill asked amazed. "How many layers you got?"

"Seven fake firewalls, three actually firewalls, a few mess with your heads, then the actual guts of the program." Luca explained, setting up her laptop.

"Genius. How much longer you gonna run it for?"

"Not sure. Twenty-Four hours and not even a crack in sercurity with our Supers is pretty good."

"Good work." Bill said, grinning. He headed off to his lab area.

She worked on other projects the rest of the day, checking on the super computers updates.  
>Her phone chirped at seven-thirty. Bill and Scottie had left hours ago. She texted Viktor back to come anytime. She wasn't surprised thirty minutes later she got another message from him saying he had arrived. She grabbed her stuff and headed down to main lobby. "Good Night Robert. Sandy." She said to the night sercurity at the door.<p>

Robert opened the door for her. "Good Night Princess." He replied, chuckling when she gave him an evil glare.

She thanked Viktor for holding the door for her. He closed it behind her and got into the drivers seat. He drove off back to her apartment. They were stopped at a traffic light. Luca was falling asleep, leaning her head back against the door. She yelped in surprise as her door was yanked opened. Someone grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the backseat. She screamed as she seen two men in ski masks bring Viktor down, rendering him unconscience.

The man who held her went for her shoulder bag. She twisted it out of his reach, pulling out her laptop out as she did. She threw it into oncoming traffic, digging her phone out aswell. Thank God for busy L.A. traffic a truck ran over her phone, and a semi flattened her laptop. The man cursed, as he swung her around and backhanded her. She felt her lip split open on her teeth.

"Let's get out of here." The man in front of her told the others. He gripped her arms and muscled her into the unmarked van.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well let me know what ya think! ...pLEASE ? 


	2. Not helping

Me own Nothing! Seriously though folks.

Evil Plot Bunnies. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh she felt like throwing up. She was face first on the floor of the van with someones size eleven hiking boot pinning her to the ground. Oh that was leaving a mark. The van jumped upwards twice. 'TRAIN TRACK' the thought coming into her head. 'CHILL MIND, THIS IS NOT A MOVIE.'

The car stopped and the second man in the back seat shoved a sac over her head. She nearly gagged at the smell. She was lifted up off the floor and dragged out of the van. She stumbled along with them. Before someone pushed her into a chair. "What do you want?" She asked, not wanting to really know the answer.

"Shut up!" One of the men told her.

She shrunk back at his tone, waiting to be hit. Nothing happened. She relaxed a little,  
>trying to hear what was around her. She heard three men talking. Another to her left as he shifted around. 'Four' She thought as she tried to concentrate harder to see if anyone else was there. She couldn't hear anyone. Someone or two someones grabbed her arms and handcuffed her to the arms of the chair. She struggled as the chair was pushed forward. One of them ripped the sac off her head. "Ow!"<br>she yelped when they pulled her hair. Her eyes focused on the bank of computers in front of her. She frowned at what she seen. Air Base footage, current Air traffic plans and missile information.

"You do know what all this is, Right?" One of the men prompted. He was older then the others, his hair graying. She looked back that the computers. "Answer me!" He shouted.

"Yes." She squeaked. "What do you want?" She asked, nervously.

"I want you to use the same program you have been working on and put it in this so that it works." He told her, holding out an old flip cellphone.

She looked at him. "I don't know what you are talking about." She stated, trying to sound calm. She wasn't sure if she was pulling it off. He slapped her. 'GUESS NOT' She thought.

"I know you were the computer genius working on it after that Marine killed himself. So I want you to put the program in here. So that I can take control of one of these." He said tapping the computer with the Missile information.

She looked at him shocked. "No one knew." She whispered.

"I'm not No One." He told her. "Now if you have any sense of Self-Preservation, I'd get started." He told her. "Keep an eye on her." He told the other two, before disappearing out a door to the left.

NCISLA

Sam and Callen walked into HQ, to find it unusually quiet. "Hey Kens what is going on?" Callen asked, as he dropped his bag beside his desk, looking around. He nodded his greeting to Deeks and noted that Nate wasn't around.

Kensi looked over her shoulder, and turned to look at them. Making silences more powerful then words. Sam and Callen looked up in the same direction of Hettys' office. To there shock Hetty and Nate were sitting -well Hetty was standing- beside Eric. "He in trouble?" Sam asked, concerned.

"For what? He gets paid to Hack." Callen answered. "And if he was Nate wouldn't be there." He added. "You two know anything?" He asked looking at Kensi and Deeks.

"No. Hetty went and got Eric about five minutes ago. Nate was already in there." Kensi told them.

They all turned their heads to the sound of a crash. Turned out Eric stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over and started walking towards them, heading for the stairs. The pained expression on his face was what stopped everyone from stopping him.

"Mr. Beal." Hetty said sternly. Making him pause at the top of the stairs. "I'm afraid we still need your expertise in this case, at least until Abby gets here and then the choice is yours." Hetty told him. He continued walking. Hetty turned towards them, a sadness about her. "Nate if you could bring the video up on the screen." Hetty said as Nate joined the group.

Callen looked over at Nate, it looked like he hadn't slept in days. Nate took Callens' computer started typing. The rest turned their attention to the screen. "What are we looking at Hetty?" Callen asked, stepping closer to the traffic Cam. a black unmarked car was stopped at a red light, a few minutes later a white van appeared beside it, men getting out with masks on. They took care of the driver, pulling someone out of the backseat. It was a teenage girl. "Who is she?"  
>Callen asked, looking from Hetty to Nate.<p>

"A Navy Officials' daughter?" Sam asked, guessing.

Nate was bring up a clearer picture when Hetty answered. "Computer Analysis Luca Beal." She answered.

They all stared at her and Nate as if they grew an extra head. "Luca?" Callen asked for comfirmation.

"Yes. Erics' sister is the vi...victim." Hetty fumbled. "And for obvious reasons this is our case." Hetty told them. "Now Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen Ms. Beals' co-worker will be meeting you at the safe house to brief you on what she was working on." Hetty said as she walked away. "Don't be late!" She called back.

"Nate play it again." Callen told him, stepping closer to the screen. "Can you clear up the picture?" He asked.

"Uh... That would be an Eric thing." Nate said nervously.

Callen looked at him and then glanced up to the second floor. "Give me a minute." He told them, jogging up the stairs. "Hey Eric." He called as he approached the computer lab. He turned the corner to see Eric slumped over on the bar stool, staring at the frozen image of one of the men slapping his sister. "This isn't helping." Callen said, turning the screen off.

"Hey!" Eric shouted at him, angrily. "What? ... Why.." Eric stopped talking and turned back to the blank screen.

"Finding out was she threw into traffic would be." Callen told him, as he brought on the images on to the big screen and held out the palm set to Eric. "What do you say to getting your sister back?"

Eric took what Callen offered, tapping the screen a few times. He stood up walking towards the big screen. "It was her personal computer." He said, letting the video play through.

"And that?" Callen asked, as he watch her throw something else.

"Um... It looks like her cell phone. Which would explain why I can't find her phone. LAPD has what's left of it. They are on their way here." Eric told him.

"Thank you Eric." Callen grabbed his phone. "Nate get up here and help Eric find that Van."  
>Callen told him as he was walking out.<p>

"Come on Sam we have a geek to meet." Callen said walking back to his desk for his bag.

"What did she throw?" Kensi asked.

"Her computer and phone." Callen answered. "Call if you get anything." Callen told them, as they were walking to the door. Callen stopped and came back. "And Kens. keep an eye on Eric."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. great and powerful Princess

Me own Nothing! Seriously though folks.

Evil Plot Bunnies. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Geeks are never on time." Callen said impatiently. He was pacing around the boathouse. He had just sent Nate and Kensi texts for updates. He was checking his phone again when the door opened. Surprisingly a man a few years older them Callen himself walked in with a file under his arm.

"Hello." He said politely. "Bill Weavmen. "I was...Am Miss Beals' co-worker." He said, extending his hand.

"Callen. Sam." Callen replied, sitting on the coffee table behind and to the right of Sam. "What do you have for us?" He asked getting right to the point.

"I am sure you are well aware that we work for a company the government does not address as one of theirs. As one of three appointed to the Sercurity Measurements Team. She was designing new programs to boost our systems to avoid any hacking activities. Amoung a few projects I believe this is why she was taken." Bill told them, sliding a folder down to Sam. "I believe you will find it familiar."

That had Callen standing up and looking over Sams' shoulder. "This is the same program that was found on the Marine who hung himself off the Bridge." Sam told Callen. "Why is she working on it?"

"They needed someone else to finish that Marines' work. Luca was number one of the list of geniuses." Bill answered. "It's the only one that she is working on that someone outside our office truely knows anything about."

"We would like to see her office and to talk to any employees she worked with." Callen said,  
>throwing the file down on the desk.<p>

"Done. You have my full cooperation. The list is small." Bill told him. "There was only three of us in the office and her driver. I was told Viktor was still unconscience though."

"You work fast." Callen commented. "We just heard about the driver a few minutes before getting here."

"It's not real work when you were in the waiting room." He replied briskly. Not liking what they were implying. "If we are done here." He prompted.

"For now." Callen told him. "Keep available and we will be over at her office within the hour." Callen said, looking up from the file.

"Find her." Was the last words he said as he walked out the door.

"Count on it." Callen whispered as he continued reading the File.

NCISLA

"What is taking you so long?" One of her guards barked, leaning in close to her. He reeked.

"This isn't high school tech class Boys. It's going to take awhile. It would go faster if I had a few more things, and a few newer things." She held up a Soddering Iron. "You buy this in the eighteen hundreds?" The thing was older then her, and kept shorting and sparks flew every few minutes.

She had taken apart the cellphone and was now altering the chip. She had stripped it down pretty much, it was the only way she had hope that it was going to work. The Chip was too old. She pulled the magnifer over and adjusted the height. She was leaned in, to notice that he still hadn't backed off. "Now unless you have an entire supply of old cellphone Chips I'd like you to back up." She told him, looking him in the eye with more courage then she felt.

He slapped her. "You little -"

"What do you think you are doing?" A older man shouted, pushing the other man back. "I told you to watch her. Not beat her." He told him. He looked at Luca. "Get back to work!" He snapped.

Luca turned back to the magnifing glass, rubbing her cheek. She leaned forward turned the dial on the Soddering Iron and jumped, sliding the chair back as more sparks then usual started shooting out. She regain composer faster then the men. She swept it off desk and into the metal garbage bin beside the desk. She yanked the plug off the wall just as one of the lankies grabbed her arm and forced her back into the chair. "I want a new one." She told them, more calm then she has been since this all started.

She was pushed forwards, the chair colliding with the desk. She pulled her fingers out of the way just in time. "You will use what we have." The man who seemed to be incharge told her, leaning down on her chair so that they were eye level. "Let me put it this way. YOU are going to make it work!" He told her.

She glared at him as he walked away. "I'm no miracle worker." She muttered, as one of the Lankies picked the soddering iron out of the garbage can. He placed it on the desk beside her then went back to leaning against the wall behind her. She went back to work.

NCISLA

Callen and Sam entered GloboTeX and flashed their badges at the two security guards. "Which floor does Luca Beal work on?" Callen asked.

"I'll take you up. Gage is waiting for you." One of the Security Guards answered quickly. He walked over to the elevator, keyed in a password. He pressed the third floor button. As the elevator doors opened the Security Guard exited quickly going to the right and pressing a small round button.

Callen and Sam waited along with the man. They stood in a Glass Box, with the elevator behind them. The Glass was thick, most likely shatter-proof aswell. Gage came walking over on the otherside of the glass opening the door for them. "Gentlemen." He said, holding the door open for them.

"Where is her office?" Callen asked, getting right down to business.

Gage smirked. "You are standing in it, entire floor is her and ours -Scottie and Mine- Office." He said as they walked towards the back wall. Computers lined the wall from desk top to ceiling. "She worked here mostly and her desk is behind you." Gage told them.

Sam turned around and started at the desk. "Seems she doesn't have Erics' neatness."

"Or no Hetty to scare her into to keeping it clean." Callen replied, taking pictures. "Was she using these computers to work on the remote chip?" Callen asked Gage.

"No. She only used her personal Computer and sometimes the one of her desk as a back up. You may want to check on her home computer aswell. I doubt she would use that one but if someone hacked her, it would have been on that one."

"No one Hacked the great and powerful Princess." A voice from the far corner said to the room at large.

"And how would you know?" Sam asked, walking towards the voice. He came across a Punk of a kid, maybe early twenties. "You would be Scott?" He asked to confirm.

"Yes." Scott answered. "And I checked her computers here and no one got into her systems. Her home computer is a work of genius, so they didn't get into that one either." Scott said, not looking up from his computer screen.

"You seem to know a lot about her." Callen commented trying to get a reaction out of him.

"She is my competition. So of course I know a lot about her." Scott answered glaring at him.

Callen and Sam exchanged a look before going to Lucas' desk. "Eric?" Callen asked quietly.  
>"What do you know about Lucas' co-worker Scott?" He asked.<p>

"Um... not much just that he was big jerk to her." Eric replied.

"Enough of a jerk to tell someone what she was working on and getting her kidnapped?" Sam asked, looking at Callen. He too had been thinking the same thing.

Gage came over. "Look Scottie is a jealous punk, but he never would have put Luca in danger." Gage told him.

"Are you sure?" Callen for confirmation.

"She was nothing but nice to him. She never took credit for one of her projects it was always was a team effort with her. She understood she was going to be the youngest here, she expected Scottie to be indifferent with her. He was told he was hot stuff coming out of MIT at 21,  
>so when a sixteen year old gets hired with honours he may only dream about and a girl to boot. He is going to a grade A jerk." Gage explained. "But I've seen him looks at her, when no one is around. He admires her."<p>

"You seem to see alot." Sam told him. "You know for being an old man and all." He teased.

Gage gruffed. "Yeah cause you two are so much younger then I am. Could it be that maybe I'm younger then you two."

Callen laughed. "Do you know much about what she was doing?" Callen asked.

"A little. She was a genius. She used her own coding system so know one could possible crack it. Heck her last security program has been on our Supers for three days now and they can't get into her program and their is probably 37 entrances she through in their to see if someone could crack it. The Kid had mad skills." Gage told him, watching the Super computer behind Callen and Sam.

"Well if we need your help we will let you know." Callen said as he was about to pull the plug on Lucas' computer. "We need to take her computer and files." He told him.

"DON'T!" Scottie Harps nearly shouted. "Do not pull the plug on her computer or you lose everything on there." He said walking towards them.

"What are you talking about?" Gage asked confused.

"Luca put some fun stuff in her computer so that if anyone just unplugged her computer the harddrive would fry." Scottie told them, as he took the cover of the modem. "There it is." He said,  
>quietly. "You just have to take the Harddrive, and hook it up to one of your computers. Even your tech. support should be able to handle that." Scottie told him.<p>

"What's to say that there is not some trap that as soon as it's plugged in it erases everything on there." Sam asked him.

"We don't." Scottie answered. Walking back to his desk. "I hope you find her."

"Thanks for your help." Callen said as they grabbed what they needed and left the building with Gage as their escort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like! 


End file.
